


Fairies

by tenshi6



Series: Once upon a December [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 07:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: A secret for a secret.





	Fairies

Not long ago, Simon had imagined fairies like elves, wise and beautiful creatures, who cared about all living things and to whom nature was sacred. Then he discovered the Shadow World, and found out that fairies were indeed wise and beautiful, but also evil and cruel. He had always been fascinated with dark elves, they were his favourite creatures in roleplays, but now that he knew them, he only feared them.

He hoped to have little dealings with the Fair Folk, since he was a vampire. However, his hopes were in vain as the Seelie Queen took a liking to him. The Queen was beautiful beyond measure, and also terrible, taking joy in torturing souls rather than bodies.

The vampires seldom had dealings with the Fair Folk, but in war times, it never hurt to nurse a healthy alliance. Therefore, Simon had been made to an ambassador of vampires, sent to find out what the Queen was up to, or at least if she would get herself involved in the war and on which side.

However, the Queen never revealed any secret heedlessly, not even to Simon.

“Our allegiance is no concern of your kind, Simon Lewis,” said the Seelie Queen.

Simon smiled stiffly. “Still, we’d like to know our odds.”

The Queen looked at him with scrutinizing eyes. “Very well,” she said at last. “An honest answer for an honest answer.”

‘There we go,’ thought Simon, but there wasn’t any space left for negotiations, so he agreed.

The Queen beckoned him to step closer, and Simon did, coming so close that the Queen was able to whisper into his ear, sending the chill up his spine.

“The name of the one you truly love,” whispered the Queen. “And remember, lies do not go unpunished in my realm.”

Simon went numb. He didn’t expect such a question. How was he supposed to answer? His mind was spinning, causing him to gape in shock. It pleased the Queen, who chuckled, her voice of a small child’s.

“Stare deep into your heart, Simon, as I did, and you will find the answer. I am patient.”

Not so long ago, Simon would have answered ‘Clary’ without hesitation. Maybe ‘Isabelle’, though his love for her was different ever since they broke up. He still loved both girls, but more like his sisters, not as lovers. They weren’t meant to be his true love, and Simon had learnt that the hard way. There was someone though, someone constant in his life, who drove him mad sometimes but was also always there when Simon needed him. Someone, who knew Simon’s weaknesses yet never exploited them. Someone, who held him tight and whose kisses made Simon forget about the world and its problems. Someone, who always stood in his way and made Simon fight against him fiercely, yet always welcomed him with open arms. Someone, who made Simon’s blood boil just by thinking of him.

“Raphael,” whispered Simon.

The satisfied giggle of the Queen assured Simon that the price had been paid.

“You are unique, Simon Lewis, and it is no secret I like you. Therefore, I shall give you this advice: never trust a Shadowhunter for they care for none but themselves. They call the Fair Folk cruel, which is true in a sense, though at least we do not pretend to be something we are not.”

Simon’s mind was spinning so hard he prayed he would remember these words.

“Thank you, for you are as generous as beautiful.”

“No need for such flattery,” said the Queen though it was clear the words pleased her greatly. “You may leave now.”

Simon bowed and backed towards the gate. He was about to turn away, when the Queen spoke again.

“Remember, Simon Lewis, your secret is safe with me as long as mine is with you. Use it wisely, so secrets have the power to destroy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, it's been ages since I wrote about Saphael. To be honest, I enjoyed writing this, but I kind of feel like there could be more to the story. I'm not sure how to feel about it. Any thoughts?


End file.
